Paracetamol és mirelitzöldborsó
by MargieM
Summary: Na, most mondja valaki, hogy nem vagyok kreatív, ha címet kell adni egy történetet!


**Mentalistás sztori, vagy fejezet az nincs, de van helyette… Khm, ezt hogyan mondjuk szépen? Brennan regényes? Brennan regényekes? Mindegy. Szóval, igen fontosnak találom megjegyezni, hogy ez a történet a második és a harmadik kötet közti űrben játszódik, csak azért is, mert ez nem teljesen egyértelmű, de ennek ellenére igen fontos dolog, már ha meg akarjuk érteni a helyzetet. **

**Semmi komoly utalást nem tartalmaz, a tényen kívül, hogy Ryan és Brennan már együtt vannak, leszámítva egy hajónévet, de az is csak annak jelent valamit, aki elolvasta a második kötetet.**

**Andrew Ryan nem** volt teljesen biztos abban, hogy pontosan hol is van. Volt azonban egy elég erős érzése, hogy valahol az utcán ül, a falnak támaszkodva, félúton barátnője háza és a nem messzi kocsma közt.

_Barátnő_... - ismételte meg mámoros hangon a szót az aprócska hang a fejében -_ Már csak a haragját kell túlélnem, ha így állítok be hozzá… _- tette még hozzá, jóval kisebb lelkesedéssel.

Más választása azonban nem volt. Autóba így biztos nem tudott volna ülni, és az igazat megvallva jönni is valaki hátsóülésén jött. A taxi hívása pedig – amit korábban tervezett – kivitelezhetetlennek bizonyult, mivel az egyetlen telefonfülke a kocsma környékén egy olyan hatásos biztonságirendszerrel volt felszerelve, amit kilincsnek hívnak.

_Még szerencse is, hogy nem jutottam be, hiszen nincs is nálam egy érme se… _

Talán a helytelen szórend, talán maga a gondolat, talán valami teljesen más volt az oka, ezt őmaga sem tudta, de hangosan hahotázni kezdett. Annyira erőteljes volt a hirtelenjött röhögőgörcs, hogy az még a korábban igen nehezen megszerzett, de legalább biztosnak vélt egyensúlyából is kibillentette.

Nem tudta mennyi ideig feküdt az azonosítatlan fal tövében, mikor is valami gátat nem szabott határtalannak hitt jókedvének.

Pontosabban valaki.

- Ryan? Mi a fenét csinálsz te itt az éjszaka közepén? - tört be Temperance Brennan álmos hangja a férfi gondolataiba

Ryannek kellett egy pár pillanat, hogy felfogja, emberi beszédet hall. Újabb néhány másodperc kellett neki ahhoz is, hogy felfogja a hallott szavakat. Válaszolni azonban nem válaszolt, mivel még mindig nem volt teljesen biztos abban, hogy mit takar az "itt" fogalma. Tehát válasz helyet inkább megpróbált felállni, hátha az a bizonyos "itt" alkalmatlan a hátsója hosszútávú vendéglátására.

- Egyáltalán hogy kerültél ide?

Mikor viszont újra meghallotta Brennan hangját, belehasított a filmekből ismert, megállunk-mozdulat-közben-és-visszatartjuk-a-lélegzetünket-féle-felismerés.

_Francba! Ennyire közel jutottam volna a lakásához? Mit fog szólni a monoklihoz?_

Azzal azonban nem számolt, hogy ha az ember megáll az efféle mozgás közben, akár akaratlanul, akár mert a helyzet úgy kívánja meg dramaturgiailag, az bizony azzal járhat, hogy újfent elveszti egyensúlyát.

S így is történt. Meglepett hümmögést hallva hullott vissza a Brennan lába elé, a padló hívogató linóleumára.

_Gratulálok! Ezt jobban nem is csinálhattad volna! Még szerencse, hogy nem neveztük nyilvánosan a barátnőnknek, mert most nagyon gyorsan elveszítené azt a titulust…_- szidta meg legkevésbé részeg énje azt a társát, mely a test mozgásáért volt felelős.

De, szerencséjére, az újszülött csikókéhoz hasonlatos botladozása nem taszította a nőt, sokkal inkább kihozta annak anyáskodó oldalát.

- Gyere Ryan, majd bent elmondod mi a fene történt. - mondta, miközben segített felállni a férfinak

Ryan nagyon meglepődött, ahogy megérezte, hogy a nő milyen erős is tud lenni, ha akar. Persze annyi edzőteremben töltött óra után ennek egyáltalán nem kéne meglepőnek lennie.

És Ryant az is kifejezetten meglepte, hogy miután a nő átkarolta, nem arra indultak, amerre Brennan lakását feltételezte. Az pedig még ennél is jobban megdöbbentette a férfit, mikor realizálta, hogy egy lépcsőhöz értek.

A férfinak szerencséje volt, hogy a nő eddig nem szúrta ki monokliját. De tudta, hogy az is csak idő kérdése.

Brennan, látva a férfi tanácstalan arckifejezését kisegítette.

- Jó ajtó, rossz emelet.

- Itt van emelet?

- Mint látod, van.

_Hú, megint megúsztam._ – gondolta Ryan, de nem lett igaza.

- Mi lett a szemeddel? – a nő még egy rakoncátlan hajtincset is megpróbált kisimítani a férfi arcából, hogy jobban szemügyrevehesse a vörös területet, de az nem hagyta magát, visszahullott – Vagyis, akarom én ezt egyáltalán tudni?

- Nem hinném.

- Azért majd elmondhatnád. De most menjünk. A szomszéd, amelyik felhívott, nem hinném, hogy örülne, ha tovább itt maradnának, mint nagyon ameddig szükséges...

Ahogy leértek – vagy felfelé tartottak volna? Akárhogy is, ahogy elfogyott a lábuk alól a lépcső, átmentek egy ajtón, majd egy másikon, ami feltehetőleg a lakásajtó lehetett, mivel Brennan a fal mellé támasztotta egy pillanatig, míg a kulcslyuknál matatott.

Ahogy beléptek, ez az elmélet igazolást nyert, annak ellenére, hogy a férfi semmit sem látott a koromsötétben. Mert bár ő még józanon, világosban is képes lett volna eltévedni a nő lakásában, de ezer közül is megismerte a nő kávézóasztalán álló gyertyák jellegzetesen bódító illatát.

Annak ellenére, hogy Ryan időközben kezdett kijózanodni – ami főleg abban nyilvánult meg, hogy újra képes lett volna egyedül járni – hagyta a nőnek, hogy az keresztül húzza-vonja a nappalin. Ennek gyakorlati haszna az volt, hogy ő mégiscsak jobban ismeri a lakást, és a tereptárgyakat benne, de az is sokat nyomott a latban, hogy a férfi kifejezetten szerette érezni Brennan érintését s egy része még mindig úgy gondolta, hogy talán ez lesz utolsó alkalma arra, hogy ilyen közel férkőzzön hozzá, hiszen ő mégiscsak egy gyógyult alkoholista, aki feltehetőleg nem kedveli a spicces látogatókat az éjszaka közepén, akármennyire is sármosak és ellenállhatatlanok azok.

Ahogy leültették a kanapéra, Ryan még ugyanazzal a ruganyos mozdulattal le is heveredett. Na, jó, fogalmazzunk inkább úgy, hogy kifolyt a nő karjai közül. Miután megtámasztotta fejét az egyik kartámlán, egy pár rövid másodpercet azzal töltött, hogy megköszönte a felsőbb hatalmaknak azt a bölcsességet, amivel megajándékozták s minek segítségével semmi olyat nem evett, amit ebben a kicsit túl gyorsan is felvett testhelyzetben kihányhatott volna.

_Még nincs is holnap, de már most másnapos vagy Ryan? Lehet neked sem kéne többet innod…_- futott át elméjén az akkor igazán forradalminak látszó gondolat.

Kényelembe helyezte magát, már amennyire ez lehetséges volt egy hat láb magas férfinak a rövid és keskeny kanapén, majd megpróbált úgy tenni mintha a nő ott sem lenne. Semmi kedve sem volt megbeszélni Brennannel, hogy hogyan került a szép, lila monokli a szeme alá, főleg nem most, hogy még mindig részeg volt. Bár a szíve mélyén őmaga is tudta, hogy valamikor beszélnie kell majd a nővel, de úgy remélte, hogy talán halaszthatja még a társalgást, legalább addig, míg ki nem józanodik. És ezzel nyerne pár órát egy hihető fedőtörténet kitalálására is.

- Szóval, mi a fene történt veled? - Ryan nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a nő aggódik, vagy felrobbanni készül éppen, ezért úgy tett, mint aki alszik - Ha most elmondod mi történt, akkor alhatsz velem az ágyban.

- Tehát nem fogsz kidobni?

- Még nem döntöttem el, ez legnagyobb részben történetedtől függ. De aki nem kockáztat, az nem is nyer.

- És ha nem mondom el?

- Abban az esetben kizárom hozzád Birdie-t a nappaliba.

Ryan akaratlanul is összerezzent a macska említése hallatán. Nem töltött túl sok éjszakát Brennannél és ennek legfőbb oka az agresszív macska volt. Annak ellenére, hogy a jószág nyugodt és kedves volt vele, míg a nő figyelt, amint Brennan elaludt, vagy csak elhagyta a szobát, Birdie természete igen nagy változásokon ment keresztül. A nő először el sem hitte, mit csinált, de mikor másnap be kellett kötnie a csúnya karmolást a férfi karján, úgy döntött egy ideig elszeparálja őket egymástól. Nem mondta ki, de ott motoszkált benne egy érzés, hogy Birdie, mint egy durcás kisgyerek, nem szereti látni, ha bárki is átveszi a Papa helyét a családi hierarchiában. Vagy Pete helye helyett inkább a sajátját féltette volna? Akárhogy is, Ryannek egy csöpp kedve sem volt a macskával aludni, szóval egy hangos sóhaj után megszólalt.

- Verekedtem. - motyogta az orra alá, olyan halkan, hogy csoda, hogy Brennan hallotta

- Azért azt valahogy sejtettem, hogy nem magad verted be a szemed. De ez legalább azt jelenti, hogy nem hagytad magad szó nélkül laposra verni…

- Van valamid a szememre? - kérdezte kicsit hangosabban a férfi

- A holnapra vett steak jó lesz rá?

- Mennyire hideg? Csak mert ez piszkosul fáj...

- Ha fel tudsz állni, és kijönni a konyhába, akkor választhatsz valamit egyenesen a fagyasztóból is. Valamit valamiért.

- Nem igazán tudom, miért lenne bármelyikünknek is jobb, ha ott lennék, de ezt azért megfontolnom.

Ryan egy pillanatra elhallgatott. Megpróbált felülni a kanapén, és komolyabb hányinger vagy fájdalom nélkül sikerült is neki.

- Azt hiszem, képes vagyok rá. - mondta, és felállt a kanapéról

Egy pár tizedmásodpercre megfordult a fejében, hogy talán mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet felállni, ám mikor realizálta, hogy bal lábát még mindig kényszeresen a levegőben tartja, gyorsan letette azt, ezzel visszanyerve hőn áhított egyensúlyát.

Brennan felajánlotta neki egyik karját, ő pedig boldogan belékarolt, hiszen még mindig nem volt egészen biztos abban, hogy hol is vannak pontosan a lakásban, és ezen a szinte teljesen áthatolhatatlan sötétség sem segített. Ennek ellenére örült, hogy a nő nem kapcsolta fel a villanyt, mivel abban az esetben feltehetőleg egyszer és mindenkorra megvakult volna.

Brennannek köszönhetően gyorsan kiértek a konyhába és a nő még az egyik bárszékre való felmászásban is segített neki. Bár erre nem volt nagy szükség, mivel a férfi már az első érintés pillanatában szimbiózisba lépett a székkel.

- Én becsuknám a szemem a helyedben. - figyelmeztette a nő, ahogy a hűtőhöz lépett, azonban mire Ryan agya felfogta, addigra már túl késő volt

A férfi meglepett hörgést hallatott, szemei nem voltak felkészülve erre a megpróbáltatásra. Egyik kezét gyorsan arca elé kapta és még a fejét is elfordította, de minden hiába volt.

- Van egyszerű jég, fagyasztott pizza, egy doboz jégkrém, és egy, nem, két zacskó fagyasztott zöldség. Meg a tavaszitekercseim, de azokat nem adom. - sorolta a nő a lehetőségeket

Ryan visszafordult a hűtő felé. Szemét elégedetten futtatta végig a nő sziluettjén, tetőtől talpig. Brennan ugyan háttal állt neki, de mint minden valamirevaló férfi, Ryan is hasonlóképp kedvelte a nők hátsófelét, mint az elejüket.

Ott ült tehát, azon merengve, hogy milyen jól is néz ki a nő, ebben a megvilágításban és ebben a szögben. A hálóing ami Brennanen volt amúgy is a férfi egyik kedvence volt, s szerencsére a nő csak egy vékony kardigánt vett rá, mikor kiment, hogy összeszedje.

- Tehát, melyiket kéred? - szakította félbe a nő kissé türelmetlen hangja Ryan gondolatmenetét

- Mik a lehetőségek? - kérdezett vissza halkan a férfi

Brennan nem szólt, helyette egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében – ami adott helyzetben a világ legdurvább káromkodásaival is felért – kivette az egyik zacskó zöldséget, egész pontosan zöldborsót, és a férfi elé rakta a pultra. Majd megfordult és becsukta a fagyasztót ezzel újra elsötétítve a konyhát. Megkerülte a pultot és leült a Ryan melletti székre.

A férfi, apró fáziskéséssel, a zöldségért nyúlt, de a nő elkapta a kezét.

- Ha szeretnéd megkapni, akkor előbb válaszolnod kell a kérdéseimre.

- Tudod ugye, hogy ez zsarolás? Akár be is vihetnélek…

- Azért csak válaszolj. Ki tudja, talán számodra is érdekes kérdéseim lesznek…

Ryan a zacskóra pillantott, majd a nőre. Nem igazán látta az arcát a holdfényben, de a hangján szinte hallotta a mosolyt.

- Rendben. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy szeretem az ilyesmit. - mondta végül, még mindig kicsit gyanakodva

- Nagyszerű… Mit is kérdezzek…? Először is kivel verekedtél?

- Ez így nem igaz. Én állbavágtam, ő meg beütötte a szemem. Nem volt ez verekedés…

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy ez nem válaszol a kérdésemre, és hogy nem is szeretnél?

- Úgysem értenéd meg.

- Azért meg fogom próbálni.

- Claudelt ütöttem meg.

- Biztos vagy te ebben? Mármint, ha azt mondanád én ütöttem le alvajárva, azt még talán el is hinném, de azt, hogy te…

- Igen. Orrbavágtam Luc Claudelt. Adjam írásba is?

- Na és miért?

- Úgysem értenéd.

- Ezt már hallottam egyszer. És emlékszel? Egész jól megértettem…

Ryan nem válaszolt, ahelyett inkább megpróbálta otthagyni a nőt. De jaj annak az ittas embernek, aki egyszer el akarja hagyni bárszékét!

Feltehetőleg nagysebességű kamerás felvétel segítségével sem lehetett volna rekonstruálni, hogy pontosan milyen utat járt be a férfi a szék és a föld közt, de az biztos, hogy a végén egy hangos puffanással - és bánatos nyögéssel - ért földet.

Mire felfogta mi is történt vele, már Brennan is ott termett mellette, de a teljes sötétségben nem látta a nőt, csak a kezeit érezte, ahogy azok a fejét keresve tapogattak óvatosan a pult árnyékában.

- Pontosan mennyit is ittál?

- Az ötödik után nem számoltam…

- Mondanám, hogy italt csak mértékkel, de az egy kicsit álszent dolog lenne.

Ryan erre a kijelentésre, igen bölcsen, nem reagált.

- Brennan? - törte meg egy majdnem egy perccel később a beállt csendet a férfi

- Igen?

- A jeget azért megkaphatom?

- Persze! - vágta rá gyorsan a nő

Ryan érezte, ahogy a nő megmozdul mellette, a borsószacskóért nyújtózkodva. Már majdnem meg is fogta a zacskót, amikor egy ügyetlen mozdulattal sikerült megrántania a csomagolás sarkát. A borsó egy része abban a pillanatban átpergett a pult sarka fölött, a többi pedig rövid másodperceken belül követte. Brennan ugyan elkapta a kamikáze-ugrást megkísérlő fagyasztott zöldséget, de mielőtt még rendesen megmarkolhatta volna a zacskót, annak hideg párával borított műanyaga elegáns mozdulattal kicsúszott ujjai közül.

Repül a zöldborsó; ki tudja hol áll meg…

- A rohadt életbe! - kiáltott Ryan, mikor a zacskó eltalálta azt a szemét, ami, _eddig még_, ép volt

Brennan érezte, ahogy a férfi könyökeire támaszkodik, majd a pultnak dőlve teljesen felül, miközben további, jóval kevésbé hölgyfülnekvaló nevekkel illette támadóját. Ha józan lett volna, talán megfordult volna a fejében, hogy a zöldborsó helyett inkább a gravitációt hibáztassa, de ebben az állapotban inkább az ártatlan, mindössze a fizika törvényeinek engedelmeskedő borsószemeken vezette le minden haragját.

Miután ülőhelyzetbe tornázta magát, még mindig folyamatosan káromkodva megragadta a zacskót és a Claudel által beütött szeméhez emelte.

- Nagyon sajnálom. - mondta végül Brennan, miután a férfi kifogyott a változatosnál változatosabb szitkaiból - Hozzak egy fájdalomcsillapítót?

- Ne… Tudod, van, amitől sokkal jobban lennék, mint egy-két tablettától.

A nő hallotta a férfi mosolyát, a férfi pedig érezte a szemforgatást, ami, azzal együtt, ahogy a nő elhúzta kezét Ryanétól, válaszolni hivatott virágnyelven feltett kérdésére.

- Komolyan… Ha levennéd ezt a pulóvert, - húzta meg óvatosan a kötött kardigán ujját a férfi - és én is levennék ezt-azt, biztosan hamar jobban érezném magam…

- Nem. - jött szinte azonnal az újabb, konkrétabb elutasítás - Kaphatsz egy szem paracetamolt, de ez minden, és azt is csak akkor kapod meg, ha elmeséled mi történt.

Ryan frusztráltan sóhajtott. Tudta, hogy hiába próbálkozik a nőnél. Ugyanakkor kezdte megérezni szeme környékén Claudel öklének nyomát, amit korábban teljesen elnyomott az alkohol.

- Rendben. - mondta végül - De előbb hadd lássam azt a para... paca...

- Paracetamolt.

- Paracetamolt. - ismételte meg Ryan, úgy, mintha örök életére meg akarná jegyezni a szót

- Ígéred, hogy akkor elmondod?

- Ígérem.

Brennan sóhajtva felállt és elindult a fürdőszoba felé.

- De ha elalszol, mire visszaérek, akkor holnap Birdie kelt!

Ennek a valóban komoly fenyegetésnek hatására Ryannek sikerült ébren maradnia, ameddig a nő három perccel később vissza nem tért.

- Még nem alszom!

- Igazán büszke vagyok rád. - nevetett a Brennan, ahogy megkerülte a pultot

Ryan még mindig nem látta a nőt, de hallotta, ahogy az a pult túloldalán motoszkál, majd megnyitja a csapot. Mikor aztán Brennan újra megkerülte a pultot, megjelent a férfi látóterében is, igaz egyelőre csak két - igen csinos – láb-sziluett formájában.

A nő le sem guggolt, csak odaadta Ryannek az ígért paracetamolt, és a pohár vizet. Mikor a férfi bevette a gyógyszert, visszavette tőle a poharat és a gyógyszeres üvegcsét is.

- Jobb már?

- Nem igazán… Szerintem nem véletlenül hasonlít a neve a placebó szóra…

- Honnan tanulsz te ilyen szavakat? – forgatta a szemét Brennan - Az meg, hogy mindkettő P-vel kezdődik még nem számít hasonlóságnak.

- Nekem bőven elég hasonló. Neked nem?

- Nem. Na, gyere. - nyújtotta egyik karját a férfinak - Nem volt jó ötlet téged idehozni, máskor nem követem el ezt a hibát.

- Hova megyünk? - kérdezte Ryan, mikor már a saját lábán állt

- Megelőlegezem neked az ágyat.

- És mi lesz, ha nem tetszik a sztorim? - kérdezte aggódva a férfi

- Akkor bezárom melléd Birdie-t, én meg alszok a kanapén.

- Aú.

- Aú bizony.

Időközben elértek a hálószobához, amit Ryan eddig a lakás túlsó felében sejtett.

_Várjunk csak… Ha a hálószoba itt van, akkor minden értelmet nyer! Kivéve hogy akkor a konyha falán keresztül jöttünk be…_

Odabent szerencsére jóval világosabb volt, mivel valaki olyan vaslogikával rendezte be a lakást, hogy a végén a ház urának/úrnőjének az a szoba jutott szállásául, amelyikbe legjobban besütött a hold éjszakánként…

Brennan elengedte a férfi karját, aki boldogan lépett a nagy franciaágyhoz. Megfordult, majd egy igen színpadias, ám minden női eleganciát nélkülöző mozdulattal a párnák közé hullott.

- Gratulálok, Vivien, de a bakancsod levehetted volna.

Ryan érezte, hogy vennie kellett volna a lapot, de képtelen volt rájönni mire célozhatott a nő. Ezért áttért a mondat második felére és lerúgta sáros bakancsait.

Miután ezzel megvolt, visszafeküdt az ágyba, és magzatpozíciót felvéve betakarózott.

- Most nem fogsz elaludni… - a férfi nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Brennan hangja inkább kétségbeesett vagy pedig fenyegető volt. Nem is érdekelte. Elérte a célját, hosszú, fárasztó napját egy meleg, puha ágyban zárta.

De Brennant sem kellett ám félteni… Ahelyett hogy fenyegetőzni kezdett volna, rövidrezárta a problémát. Egy dolgot ugyanis megtanult abban a majdnem két hónapban, amit a férfivel töltött. Andrew Ryan bárhol képes aludni, ha az a bárhol egy jó vastag takaró alatt volt.

Így tehát odalépett az igazak álmát aludni készülő férfihoz, kezeivel taktikusan megragadta a paplan két legközelebbi sarkát, s mielőtt a férfi reagálhatott volna, vagy egyáltalán felfoghatta volna, hogy történik, egy gyors mozdulattal lerántotta róla a takarót.

- Pokróc az információért cserébe? - ajánlotta végül pimasz hangon a nő

- Miért érdekel ennyire a sztori?

- Ha holnap látom a monokliját, szeretném tudni, hogy azt az én bátor lovagom ütötte. És azt sem árt tudni, hogy miért tette… Hátha én is az orra alá dörgölhetem…

- Azt erősen kétlem. Csak megvédtem egy hölgy becsületét. Most már visszakaphatom a takaróm?

- Nem. Szeretném hallani a teljes történetet…

- Ragaszkodsz hozzá?

- Jobban, mint egy bébicsimpánz az anyjához!

- Tehát, - sóhaj - emlékszel, mikor mondtam neked egy hete, hogy Bertrandnak most lesz születésnapja? – a nő bólintott, a férfi sóhajtott - Azzal kezdődött minden.

_- Na, hol van az asszony Bertrand? - kiáltottam hangosan, ahogy beléptem a kihalt SQ irodába_

_- Az igazak álmát alussza, mint ilyenkor minden épeszű ember. _

_- Akkor biztos nem zavarja, ha eljössz velünk inni egy kicsit._

_- Már te is kezded?_

_- Igen._

_- Charbonneau szervezett be, igaz?_

_- Azt mondta az én sörömet is ő fizeti, ha ráveszlek. _

_Bertrand már majdnem elkezdett tiltakozni, de nem hagytam megszólalni._

_- Ugyan már! Születésnapod van! Csak egyszer… - itt elhallgattam. A fene sem gondolta volna, hogy a saját tárasam korát sem tudom… -… ajánlja fel Charbonneau hogy minden italodat fizeti! - vágtam ki magam végül. Bertrand szerencsére nem nagyon figyelt, nem is tűnt fel neki hogy mekkora hülyeséget mondtam._

_- Hová mennénk? - kérdezte végül, igaz nem túl lelkesen_

_- Hová mennél?_

**- Te tényleg ennyi** mindent megtennél a potyasörért? Úgy látom, félreismertelek. – szólt közbe Brennan

- Nem a sörért, hanem a jó társaságért! És ha szeretnéd tudni a sztori végét, akkor ne szakíts folyton félbe!

- Bocsánat, folytasd!

_Tehát, hol is tartottam? Igen, a kocsmaválasztásnál._

_Bertrand azt mondta, az ír sörnél nincs jobb, és ezzel én is egyetértettem. Emlékeztem erre a helyre, innen nem messze, ahol Szent Patrick nap ittunk. A pia jó volt, a hangulat is, nem a maffia üzemelteti… Mi mást kívánhattam volna még? _

_Ahogy végül elindultunk Charbonneau felé, aki a parkolóban várt ránk, a liftben belefutottunk Claudelbe._

_- Hova készültök ilyen későn?_

_Egy pillanatra nem tudtam, hogy őt is elhívjam-e magunkkal, de mivel Charbonneau mégiscsak az ő társa volt, gondoltam nem lesz baj. Legrosszabb esetben ő majd maga fizeti a sörét. Jól gondoltam, hogy Charbonneau-nak nem lesz vele baja, bár különösebben nem is villanyozta fel a dolog. Inkább csak nem érdekelte._

_Szóval, mint mondtam, Charbonneau a garázsban várt ránk._

_- Négyen megyünk? _

_- Ha már ilyen kedvesen meg lettem invitálva, miért ne mennék?_

_- De te magadnak fizetsz._

_Ezen a ponton elhatároztam, hogy a továbbiakban igen nagyra fogom értékelni a kapcsolatomat Bertranddal, mert, az igazat megvallva, lehetne rosszabb is a helyzet._

_Nade, nem is húzom az időt. Eljöttünk a sörözőbe, Charbonneau vezetett, Bertrand mellette ült, én és Claudel hátul. Jól elbeszélgettünk… De erre most inkább nem térnék ki… Teljesen irreleváns, és nem hinném, hogy hallani akarod._

_Mikor megérkeztünk a kocsmába, nem voltak sokan, hamar sikerült megszereznünk magunknak egy teljes asztalt. Megittunk egy pár korsóval. Nem tudom, pontosan hány volt, de az biztos, hogy éppen újabb kört rendeltünk, mikor ez történt. _

**- Brennan, megkérdem mégegyszer,** biztos hallani akarod?

- Miért ne akarnám?

- Ha elmondom, akkor biztosan nem akarnád nem akarni, és akkor bűntudatom lenne, hogy nem figyelmeztettelek, hogy ez valami olyasmi, amit talán, sőt valószínűleg, nem akarsz hallani, illetve akarnád, de a végén megbánnád.

Még Brennan, aki ugyebár teljesen józan volt, is megszédült ettől a mondattól, természetesen képletesen.

- Pontosan mi is a kérdés?

- Nem tudom.

- Akkor inkább folytasd…

- Biztos?

- Igen.

- Rendben.

_Tehát, a munkára terelődött a szó. Pontosabban a munkatársakra. A női munkatársakra._

**- Most ugye nem **azt akarod mondani, hogy…?

- Nem tudom, hogy azt akarom-e mondani, amire te gondolsz, de ha mégegyszer beleszólsz, nem érdekel sem a takaró, sem a macska, nem fogok beszélni.

- Elnézést.

- El van nézve.

_Szóval… Akkorra már elég vidámak voltunk, főleg Bertrand és én. És ha egy csoport férfi elég vidám, akkor nem meglepő, ha vidám dolgokról beszélgetnek… Olyan dolgokról, amik kedvesek a férfiak szívének. Kocsik, motorok… nők…_

_- Szóval, jöjjön az örök kérdés. Lisa, vagy Chloé? – kérdezte vigyorogva Bertrand_

_Lisa, a technikus, vagy Chloé a postázóból. Három év alatt, mióta Chloé itt dolgozott, nem tudtuk eldönteni, hogy letaszította-e Lisát a trónról. Ugyanis, olyan négy vagy öt éve, egy Szent Patrick napi sörözés alkalmával megválasztottuk a legjobb feneket a házban. Tudom, hogy nem szép dolog tárgyiasítani a nőket, de hát három-négy sör után már nem az illem a fő szempont. Akkor Lisa nyert, azóta folyamatos versenyben állnak Lisával, aminek állása mindig attól függ, melyikük éppen mit és hogyan viselt aznap._

_- Én még mindig Lisát mondanám. Ryan?_

_Charbonneau már a kezdetektől Lisát védte, Bertrand Chloé pártját fogta, én és Claudel pedig többnyire nem foglaltunk állást._

_Épp ezért – persze más dolgok is közrejátszottak, félre ne érts – nem tudtam, mit válaszolhatnék erre a kérdésre, de nem is jutottam odáig, hogy válaszolnom kelljen._

_- Nem értem, miért őket versenyeztetitek. Ha Brennan nem lenne ennyire hisztérikus és felfogná, hogy nem minden róla szól, meg egy kicsit foglalkozna a külsejével is, akkor bőven ő lenne az legesélyesebb. – vetette közbe Claudel – De ameddig a rút hárpiából nem lesz hattyú, addig semmit sem segítenek a szép szemek vagy a természetesen kerek fenék._

**Ryan ezen a** ponton elhallgatott. A nő türelmesen várt, majdnem egy teljes percet az abszolút csendben, mikor már nem bírta tovább.

- És…?

- És egy „Még egy ilyen és meg is öllek!" felkiáltás kíséretében orbbavágtam, ő engem szemen, miközben franciául szitkozódott és felindulásom okáról érdeklődött, mindkettőnket kidobtak, a többit meg már csak kitalálod.

- Tehát megvédted a becsületem. Aranyos. Mit mondtál, mi nem tetszett?

- Hát az igazat.

- Az igazat? Azaz…?

- Nem szeretem, ha tárgyiasítják a barátnőmet.

- Miért, a már _barátnőd_ vagyok?

Ryan megdermedt.

_Lehet, hogy talán meg kellett volna előbb kérdeznem?_

- Baj, ha az vagy?

- Nem, de ezzel a lovagosdival ugyanúgy tárgyiasítasz. Amiért meg foglak büntetni. Te kimész a kanapéra, én pedig behozom a macskát. Majd holnap megbeszéljük a többit.

- De…

- Most!

Ryan nem tudott mást tenni, minthogy – saját testi épsége érdekében is – követte a nő utasításait. Szerencsére kapott egy párnát és egy paplant, de a kanapé hosszán ez sem segített. Brennan már nem szólt hozzá aznap éjjel.

**Ahogy ott feküdt** a kanapén, a plafont bámulva, hirtelen már sem érezte magát olyan álmosnak. Elöntötték a fontosabbnál fontosabb gondolatok, a nőről, a munkájáról, a jövőjéről. A jövőjükről. Vajon Claudel szól a feletteseinek? Vajon mit fog mondani, ha megkérdi ki volt akit nem szabad tárgyiasítani? El fogja mondani az igazat? El _akarja_ majd mondani az igazat? És egyáltalán, mit szólna Brennan, ha bárki is megtudná, hogy együtt vannak? Egyálatlán, lesz alkalma dönteni? Annak ellenére, hogy nem mondott nevet, elég könnynen kitalálható, hogy kire célzott. Abban az épületben pedig gyorsabban terjednek a hírek, mint a kontrasztanyag az agy érrendszerében, és ezt ő is jól tudta. Ha bárkinek is elmondaná, legkésőbb délre mindenki tudná, de természetesen mindenki másképpen.

És a másik fontos probléma: Mi ütött a nőbe? Amint kiejtette a száján a barátnő szót, a nő lefagyott, és elküldte. Zavarja? Vagy csak meg van rémülve? Bár aki ennyire fiatalon ment férjhez, és ennyi ideig volt házas, az feltehetőleg nem szenved elkötelezettségi-problémáktól. Vagy épp emiatt nem szeretne belekezdi egy újabb, komoly kapcsolatba? Vagy csak kimondani nem szeretné a nyilvánvalót?

Ha Ryan tudta volna, hogy jelenlegi helyzetéhez viszonyítva hol helyezkedik el a fürdőszoba, ki ment volna, csak hogy ellenőrizze, hogy biztosan férfi-e. Mivel azonban még mindig nem sikerült betájolnia magát, meg kellett elégednie azokkal az emlékeivel, amiket ezzel kapcsolatban őrzött. Soha életében nem gondolt a következő ebéd ízvilágán túlra, s úgy érezte, hogy ahhoz már túl idős, hogy ezt most kezdje el.

Végül, még mindig Brennan viselkedésén gondolkodva, átfordult másik, kevésbé összepréselődött oldalára, hátha úgy valamivel jobban tud keringeni a vér bal lábában, amit már nem igazán érzett. Szerencsére, ha egy ember leveszi a súlyt az elnyomott testrészről és még a szíve is ver, akkor a vér elég könnyen áramlik egy olyan nagy és jó erezettel rendelkező végtagban, mint egy láb. Épp ezért, a zsibbadtság pár pillanat alatt elmúlt, s ahogy az érzés szép lassan elhalványult, Ryan is úgy került egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre az álmok világában.

**Mindössze két fallal** odébb Brennan sem tudott aludni. De ez nem is meglepő, hiszen a férfit is azért távolította el közvetlen közeléből, hogy nyugodtan tudjon gondolkodni. Igaz, megpróbált higgadt maradni, hidegvérrel gondolkodni, de ez közel sem volt egyszerű, ha Andrew Ryan nem nyomozói minőségben is érintett volt a gondolkodás tárgyában. Nem azután, ami a Melanie Tessen történt, és főleg nem azok után, amit azóta művelt a férfi. Bár, valljuk be, ketten kellenek a tánchoz.

Akár ő, akár Ryan volt az oka mostani helyzetüknek - ami, félreértés ne essék, nagyon tetszett a nőnek - az semmit sem változtatott jelenlegi állapotán. Ott feküdt az ágyában, a plafont bámulva, olyan magas pulzussal, amilyet már nagyon régen nem tapasztalt olyan esetben, mikor teljesen egyedül volt.

Nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy mi zavarta abban, mikor a férfi a barátnőjének hívta. Nem az volt a baj, hogy nem szeretett volna a férfi barátnője lenni. Sem az, hogy túl gyorsnak vagy lassúnak találta volna a tempót, vagy, hogy zavarta volna, ha mások is tudomást szereznek a dologról. Inkább csak váratlanul érte, hogy a férfi ennyire a nevén nevezi a dolgokat. Meg hát, még mindig nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy nem csak egy trófea volt-e a gyűjteményben…

De úgy tűnt, hogy Ryan tényleg törődik vele. Ha nem tette volna, már feltehetőleg régen végetvetett volna a kapcsolatnak. És, ha nem is azonnal, de ezt Brennan is realizálta. Sőt, egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy ő is törődik a férfival. A kölcsönös gyengédség pedig a szerelem egyik fontos, ha nem legfontosabb alapja. És ez részben alátámasztja, amit a férfi mondott neki pár éjszakával korábban, és amit akkor annyira nem akart, vagy nem mert elhinni, hogy úgy tett mintha már aludna. Azt, hogy a férfi szereti.

Miután gondolatban még egyszer a végigment az összes tényen és ez a következtetés még mindig helyesnek tűnt, megnyugodott. Nem teljesen, de ahhoz éppen eléggé, hogy el tudjon aludni. Azonban mielőtt teljesen elmerült volna az álmok világában, még eszébe jutott valami, amit akkor nagyon viccesnek talált.

Ha ő Andrew Ryan _barátnője_, akkor az azt is jelenti, hogy Andrew Ryan az ő _barátja._

**Másnap reggel Ryan** még nem is volt teljesen ébren, mikor megérezte az aranybarnára pirult szalonna mennyei illatát. Nem tudta hol van, vagy, hogy pontosan hogy került oda, de abban biztos volt, hogy rossz helyen nem lehet. Aztán, mikor meghallotta Brennan hangját, hirtelen minden eszébe jutott. S ahogy az lenni szokott, amint eszébe jutott mennyit ivott előző nap, rögtön megérkezett az elkerülhetetlen fejfájás is.

- Ha ezt megiszod, elmúlik.

A férfi még mindig nem nyitotta ki szemét, de hallotta, ahogy Brennan valamit – feltehetőleg egy poharat – lerak a kávézóasztalra.

- Mennyi az idő? – kérdezte végül

- A szombatokban az a csodás, hogy teljesen mindegy hány óra van. De, ha komolyan érdekel, kilenc múlt, nem sokkal. Meglepően keveset aludtál.

- Jól éreztem a szalonna illatot? – kérdezte végül, miközben némi nehézség árán, de felült a kanapén

- Igen. Sőt, tojás is van mellé.

- Kávé és aszpirin?

- Kávé az van. Aszpirin helyett pedig komolyan azt ajánlom. – mutatott a nő az éjjeliszekrényen álló folyadék

- És az mi is pontosan?

- Nem akarod tudni. Meg hát, nem is adom ki a titkaim. Nem, ameddig nem tudom, hogy bízhatok-e benned. – incselkedett a nő

- Vertelek én már át? – kérdezte a férfi a lehető legártatlanabb arcot erőltetve magára

- Az, hogy eddig nem tetted egy nagyon ígéretes kezdet… De vajon bízhatok benned ezután is?

- Természeteset! Van valami, amivel bebizonyíthatnám határtalan hűségemet?

- Nem is tudom… Talán ha meginnád?

- Hát… - sandított Ryan a furcsa színű folyadékra – Egyszer élünk.

Kissé előrecsúszott a kanapén, hogy gond nélkül elérhesse a poharat. Ahogy megfogta, érezte, hogy a trutymó – mivel közelről az is elég feltűnő volt, hogy az anyag meglepően távol állt attól, hogy folyékonynak lehessen nevezni – kifejezetten hideg volt. Ahogy közelebb szájához – és egyúttal természetesen orrához is – el kellett ismernie, hogy furcsa színe és állaga ellenére szinte semmi szaga nem volt.

Brennanre pillantott, akinek tekintete egybefonódott az övével. A nő biztatóan mosolygott, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Ryannek hirtelen olyan érzése támadt, mintha egy furcsa álomban lenne, ahol semmi sem az, aminek látszik. Mintha a pohárban valami altatószer – vagy méreg? – lett volna, és Brennan csak arra várt volna, hogy ő megigya, és ezzel beteljesítse gonosz tervét.

Újabb pillantást vetett a pohárra, majd ismét visszanézett a nőre. Végül, vett egy nagy levegőt és szájához emelte a poharat. Gyorsan, nagy kortyokban nyelte le az enyhén kesernyés anyagot, s mikor mind lement, boldogan tette le a poharat.

- És ez segíteni fog?

- Ühmhm… - bólintott a nő

- Most már megtudhatom mi volt benne?

- Akkor nem működne.

- Ebben az esetben megkaphatom a reggelim?

Brennan csendben hálát adott az égnek, hogy a férfi mégsem ismeri teljesen a placebó fogalmát. Vagy csak nem kapcsolt, de ez az adott pillanatban teljesen mindegy volt.

- Milyen reggelit? – kérdezte tettetett ártatlansággal

- A szalonnát és tojást.

- Ki mondta, hogy az neked készült?

- Ha olyasmiket ennél, akkor már rég olyan nagy lenne a hátsód, hogy még Claudel orra is eltörpülne mellette.

- Igen?

- Igen.

- Amúgy mióta viccelődünk mi Claudel orrával? Nem is nagy…

- Ezt csak azért mondod, mert még nem láttad, hogy mit tett vele az öklöm…!

- Én hősöm! – kapta mellkasához kezeit Brennan hamis ámulatában

A nő felállt, majd lehajolt és arcon csókolta a férfit. Ryan közelebbhúzta magához, de ő óvatosan visszatolta a férfit a kanapéra és elindult kifelé.

- Most meg hová mész? – szólt utána a férfi csalódottan

- Hozom a szalonnát. – lépett ki a nő a nappaliból – Az egyetlen mód, ahogy el lehet dönteni ezt a kérdést, az az, hogy együtt esszük meg.

Ryan elmosolyodott. Tetszett neki az ötlet, és még a fejfájása is múlóban volt. S jobb szombat reggelt elképzelni sem tudott volna ennél. Na, jó, talán ha nem sajgott volna a jobb ökle. De azt majd biztosan kezelésbe fogja venni a nő, és jobb lesz, mint újkorában.

Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve talpra ugrott.

- Ne is hozd be, majd én kimegyek. Szeretem azt a konyhát…

Végigtrappolt a folyosón, s egy pillanatra megállt az előszobatükör előtt, csakhogy szemügyrevehesse a monokliját, nappali fényben is. Nem is volt olyan rossz a helyzet, mint amilyenre számított, de abban azért biztos volt, hogy még hétfőn is könnyen észrevehető lesz a folt.

Ahogy befordult a konyhába, belerúgott valamibe. Lenézett és elmosolyodott, ahogy látta, hogy a borsószacskó az.

**Vége**

**Kommenteknek mindig örülök, főleg, ha még dícsérnek is. Nem ígérek semmit a 3-as házikóval kapcsolatban, merthogy megint sikeresen elgórtam az annak rendszeresített noteszem. Márpedig a következő fejezetben igen fontosak lesznek a felülnézeti rajzok, és embereket jelző ikszecskék, szóval meg sem próbálom nélküle. Az viszont jó hír, hogy a mezei, rövid történetek jegyzeteit tartalmazó füzet megvan, és fénysebességgel digitalizálom is. Szóval lehet számítani egy-két Mentalistás és X-Aktákos sztorira, mialatt a jegyzeteket próbálom lokalizálni. Sőt, egy újabb (egyelőre meglepetés) tv sorozatnak is tervezem elvenni magyarnyelvű fanfic-szüzzeségét, szóval lehet még számítani rám a héten.**


End file.
